This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/646,790, filed Sep. 21, 2000, which forms the national phase of PCT International Application No. PCT/DE99/00804 filed Sep. 30, 1999, which claimed the benefit of German Patent Application No. 19812480.5, filed Mar. 21, 1998.